


095: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning."

by JaneQDoe



Series: The Alice & Alara Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babyfic, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Cat and Kara navigate motherhood in the early hours of morning.Based on a Tumblr prompt.So fluffy it comes with its own damn bunny.





	095: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I’m going to shock y’all and write one that ends:  
> “No one was happy at all, ever, and they all died lonely, horrible deaths.”  
> This isn’t it. LOL

095: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning." Supercat pls

 

“Things Kara told me that turned out not to be true.” 

That was going to be the name of her next article, Cat decided as she procrastinated about getting up. It may need some editing of course, because Cat Grant was awake pre-pre-dawn and knew she wasn’t at her most coherent.

The list thus far included the following:

1.There’s nothing extraordinary about me, Miss Grant. (Outright lie. And proved more of one every day.)

2\. Oh, Miss Grant, I’m not Supergirl, how could you think that, ha ha? Here, have a latte that's mysteriously 25 degrees hotter after I turn my back for no apparent reason. (Lie, but understandable. At first.)

3\. I don’t need that much sleep, Cat. (Technically true, but proven not quite-as-true about a year ago)

4.Why would two women need to worry about getting pregnant? I’m sure it’ll be fine. (This one can be forgiven, Cat amended, based on the outcome. The poor girl’s head was also obviously as lust-addled as Cat was at that point.)

5a. I’ll still love you and want to make love to you when you’re pregnant, Cat, don’t be silly. (OK. Cat wasn’t counting this one, that wouldn’t be fair. That turned out to be wildly true. And vice versa, it turned out.)

5b. I’m sure having sex is fine this soon after having the baby, Cat. I mean, what are the odds of it happening to you again so soon? (The odds indeed of it happening to CAT so soon were non-existent, because of the hysterectomy she’d had them do at the same time Alice was born. However, that turned out only to solve half the problem. And why would she listen to her non-human, non-doctor wife about medical issues anyway?)

6\. Childbirth shouldn’t be a problem with my pain tolerance. You did it three times after all. (Cat had written a very large check to the DEO not long after the delivery to cover the birthing suite that resembled a war-torn bomb shelter after the baby was finally born. They all decided not to mention it. Agent Sawyer’s fingers were healing up fine.)

7\. You work so hard Cat - I’ll get up with them.

It was that last little doozy Cat was dealing with at this particular moment.

Alice Catherine - Cat’s third and Kara’s first - was barely a year old, snoozing in her own room next door according to the baby monitor. Their latest (and last, according to every adult in the family plus Carter, who had all discovered that a pregnant Kara was as bad as a pregnant Cat) precious ‘whoops’ was in the bassinet next to her mothers’ bed. 

Little month-old Alara Elizabeth, since she was actually carried by Kara, seemed to be slightly more Kryptonian than her sister. She ate heavier, she had already started holding her head up and smiling, and…she didn’t seem to need as much sleep. 

It was this last quality that was a little less than adorable at the moment. Coos and grunts could be heard from the bassinet, and Cat knew that those would soon change to shrieks if the newborn wasn’t attended to. Soon.

Cat adored all four of her children. She would die for them and she would kill for them. Along with Kara, they were the greatest gifts of her life.

Cat also loved sleep. Not an excessive amount, but at least two plus hours. Actually, even the mighty Cat Grant now had to bend to the demands of her breastfeeding 50 year old body and succumb to at least six hours at night, and if she could get in a nap while the babies did, all the better. Knowing Super Kara had to sleep almost as much was somewhat mollifying.

It wasn’t that she minded the breastfeeding. There was something so special about having that little warm body nuzzled up against you. Cat would never forget the time she’d spent when her boys were babies, looking down at those little round faces. 

Adam was purposeful - he wanted to get full and get done and move. Those dark brown eyes, his father’s eyes, would dart all over the place. Had she known how brief their time would be, Cat would've cherished every moment that much more. Even now, with their relationship rebuilding, it was hard for her to think of Adam without a pang of guilt. Adam said months ago he wanted to know all his half-siblings, and tease the step-mother who was his own age, and was being true to his word with calls, weekly Skype sessions and frequent trips to National City. He’d forgiven her, he reminded her, several visits ago. Cat had almost been able to forgive herself. Their separation, when Adam was so young, would always mean their bond would be different than her other children. She’d really know him only as an adult. Cat had a dream that Adam would actually make the move to National City, so she could have him that much closer, but it remained to be seen.

Her blue-eyed boy though, he would lock eyes with her until he nursed himself to sleep. Those soulful eyes, comically wise on a newborn’s face. Carter at 15 still had the same intensity. He loved Kara whole-heartedly, and was a doting big brother - even if he made sure he wasn’t in the danger zone at diaper time - and shyly learning to be a little brother too. But, it still warmed Cat’s heart to know her face was still the one he sought first in a room crowded with family. 

It had been just the two of them for so very long, in the emotional desert between the spectacular implosion of her marriage to his father and Kara. Just mother and son, open with each other, both self-protecting with everyone else; those years of constant companionship and ‘just the 2 of us against the world’ mentality. Carter was her tie to humanity in the crazy non-stop days of building CatCo (unofficial child #5). Without Carter as that tether to sanity, she’d have been swallowed whole in her Queen of All Media persona. And without him, she would never have remained tender enough to leave room for a blushing, brave young hero to sneak in and heal the last pieces of her battered heart.

Her bond with her daughters, these amazing and unexpected gifts, would be different still. These children, she desperately prayed, would grow up with two loving parents in a healthy relationship - something her boys had never really experienced. Hell, something Cat had never really experienced either.

Not to mention the entire extended family that surrounded Kara and (eventually) absorbed Cat. Carter, Alice, and Alara would have the benefit of loving grandparents and assorted aunts and uncles who already doted on them, supporting and loving in a way that sometimes left Cat breathless with gratitude. 

It was heart-warming to see little Alice gleefully bashing and gnawing on the Martian Manhunter as he spoke lowly to her in his native language. 

To come home from an event to find Alex and Carter in his room, dark heads bent over some piece of robotics, muttering to each other as they passed tools back and forth. 

Eliza wearing the baby sling as she walked around the penthouse, explaining some boring biological theory to convince a rapt Alice to join the land of Nod, sliding an arm around Cat for a squeeze as she passed. 

Clark, his trembling voice filled with the pride of his planet and people as he carefully laid Kara’s hand in Cat’s at their wedding - both sets of those big blue Kryptonian eyes shining. 

And the multi-player game nights that had become so raucous (Kara, Alex, Carter, Lucy, James, Winn, Maggie and Vazquez all the usual suspects, although occasionally Eve Tessmacher had joined in) that Cat had purchased the entire sound-proofed floor below hers for an anniversary gift for her wife.

Their little ones were delightful surprises…eventually. Cat retained the right to cheerfully grumble. The shock of finding out your new Kryptonian wife had suddenly impregnated you, at 50, allowed it. 

Only to be followed by the equally shocking shock of knocking up your same but slightly-less-new Kryptonian wife only a month after giving birth. 

(Lois Lane, that harpy, had procured an updated chastity belt (“Really, Kitty - what can’t you find on Amazon?”) for her second baby shower gift. Kara only barely managed to stop Cat from spiking her coffee with a laxative.)

Alice was in all ways Kara’s miniature, except for Cat’s hazel eyes. She was light personified. If Alice was awake, she was smiling. She was almost ready to walk, and expanded her vocabulary daily. Which she used often, and loudly.

Alara’s eyes were still blue, although they looked a little closer to Carter’s shade (Cat’s father’s eyes) than Kara’s. Her hair was darker, although as was Cat’s until the 90’s. She was quieter than Alice, thus far. A surprisingly calm baby in the midst of a crazy life.

So. Here they were. Cat Grant and Kara Danvers-Grant. Married. Mothers of two half-alien blonde bundles of adorableness, and both of them breastfeeding both children. This was NOT what Cat foresaw for her fifth decade. And when the sleep deprivation and exhaustion wasn’t making her curse Kara’s sweet smile and rippling biceps for luring her into this madness, Cat was the happiest she could ever remember being. Her heart had truly grown three sizes since that fateful 10:15 meeting.

It couldn’t be delayed much longer. Alara’s grunts were coming closer together. Cat took a breath, and prepared to heave herself out of bed.

Cat couldn’t help but lightly draw a finger down an exposed muscular arm, just wanting a tiny touch before slipping away. Kara dazedly raised her head at the feeling.

“Sex?” 

Cat looked over, convinced her wife wasn’t actually awake. Even with the long, blond hair unruly around her head, only one blue eye barely open, and a hint of drool on her chin - well, she’d still say yes. Alex had almost narrowed down a Kryptonian version of birth control. Almost. However…

Cat groaned quietly instead. “Absolutely darling. Why stop our pattern now? How many children exactly were you planning on having? I may need that second job down at the Qwiki Mart though if they all want to go to college.”

Kara put her head back down, forehead resting on the mattress. “Cat. Sleepy. Too many words. It can wait.”

And then the baby monitor crackled to life. “Hi!” It was distinct, and one of Alice’s favorite words in her growing vocabulary. “Hi Mama!” And she giggled.

“These are your children, your genes, talking and laughing at this ungodly hour. No one in my family history has giggled before 6AM since the War of 1812. Sales at Barney’s notwithstanding.”

The last thing her devoted wife said before turning her head away and zonking back out sounded suspiciously like _“…your kid before five AM…”_

And then she was snoring lightly again. Cat knew from long experience that once Kara was truly asleep, unless it really was an emergency (or sex, or a sex-mergency) she was out. She was providing most of the calories for both babies, so even that fabled Kryptonian stamina was bound to need replenishing more often than usual.

They had a deal, damn it. Just because she was a tall, blond, sexy-as-hell, kind, gentle superhero didn’t mean you could break promises to your wife. Cat was almost certain the deal was that KARA would be the one to get up early with the babies. 

Hell. She was so tired. It was hard to remember.

Easing out of bed, listening to the creaks of her unhappy body, Cat stepped over and gently slid Alara into her arms. 

“Shhh…sweet girl. I’ve got you, Mommy’s here.” The grunts tapered a little, but not completely. Cat knew that wouldn’t happen until the feeding.

A quick diaper change and they were off to see Alice, who greeted them both warmly, blinking in the low light provided by the House of El lamp. Alice was sporting a CatCo onesie, courtesy of Lucy “it’s only fair” Lane. Alara also wore one of Lucy’s continual gifts - a footie PJ set covered in bunnies, that proclaimed “Somebunny loves me!” on the shirt. 

“Mommy! La!” That was about as close as she could get to her sister’s name for now. Cat’s heart pinged again at this little face, two teeth showing as she grinned so hard her eyes squinted just like Kara’s did.

Alice got her own change and kisses, and soon Cat was tucked away topless in the cozy rocker at the corner of the room, a support pillow encircling her waist. One tow-head nestled at one breast and the tiny darker head at the other. Alice would eat again later, either with Kara or with the breast milk one of them had pumped, but this should be enough to get her back down for a few hours. Alara too would hopefully get her tummy full, and go back to dreamland.

These precious lives, both being nourished from her at the same time. Cat knew Alice would be too big for her to configure them this way too much longer (although Kara probably had a little more time). But she was determined to try and enjoy. She wrote as often as she could about these moments, afraid they’d be lost to the unrelenting busyness of their high-speed lives. They’d filled up enough memory cards and cloud space with photos and videos to compete with the Library of Congress. 

There were a few sets of photos, not meant to be shared, of moments just like this. Kara and Alice, naked in the bath together, splashing up a storm. Cat leaned against the headboard, sheets at her waist but clearly naked as a smaller Alice nursed. The obligatory full body pregnancy shots. Kara had been fascinated at how Cat’s body had changed, only to be unexpectedly on the receiving end nine months later. Both women joked about their increased bust sizes from the nursing, and neither one complained. 

Cat’s eyes drifted to the pictures they’d hung on the wall of the nursery when Alice moved in to what had once been a second office. They were more for the adults than the child at this point, but seeing their wedding photo, Alice’s baby announcement, and almost everyone in their family with her in some way, shape or form made Cat feel like the people in the photos were looking over her girl. 

James, his long form laid out on the floor, with his camera pointed at Alice who had her forehead pressed to the end of the telephoto lens - both photographer and subject toothily grinning at each other. Carter smiling with a wince as Alice got a good baby fist-full of his curls as he held her, her head tossed back caught in a crow of delight. And one Cat had recently snapped herself - Alex, Eliza and Kara curled together on the couch at Alex’s, with Alice and Alara looking up at them. 

All of these gave Cat hope. Hope that if God/Rao forbid, something happened to Kara or herself or both, this family they’d built would ensure her children would still be safe and happy and loved.

The newest addition was their first full family photo - Cat, Kara, Adam, Carter, and the babies. It choked Cat up to look at it. Her family. From a home where her parents fought incessantly up to the very day her father died when she was eight, to her continually strife-ridden relationship with Katherine Grant, to her disastrous romances (five marriages and counting) and the heartbreak of leaving Adam, Cat Grant never thought she would be here. In her penthouse, shared with her 5th spouse, a loving and wonderful woman who was also an alien and Supergirl. Adam involved in their lives, Carter thriving. Breastfeeding her two babies. Cat would have traded her entire fortune for this. She leaned as best she could and kissed each girl on their downy heads.

And, as Cat checked the clock, it was now 5:15 AM. The next round was on Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: I did a little research on several parts of this (having no kids of my own) - writing Supercat fanfic has so confused my Google searches. 
> 
> The CDC recommends 12 months at least to breastfeed, and other research shows older mothers don’t necessarily have issues with it (beyond understandable fatigue). So, it’s not outside the realm of possibility that Cat would still have been nursing Alice when Baby #2 was born. Also, it is possible for non-pregnant women to induce lactation as well (via several methods). So I’m assuming that’s what they did with Kara.
> 
> I can’t wait to see what my search engine results (including what color Blake Jenner’s eyes are) turn up ad-wise in the next few days.


End file.
